


After-Night Special

by Extraordinarysheep (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, nuzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Extraordinarysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-fill for morbidmegz on Tumblr who asked for nuzzle-kink!sherlolly</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Night Special

Molly could never completely comprehend how exactly she came into this situation, night after night after night (no she wasn’t bragging or anything…. shut up) she could be with this man who before was just part of her dreams (night after night after night) and every night he showed her that he, even when he hadn’t wanted her for as long, wanted her just as much as she wanted him.  
On this particular night, she was still lying on top of Sherlock, too spent to move, her face in the crook of his neck, when his hair started tickling her ear. She lifted her head a bit and blew on it. At no other time of the day she got to play with his physically improbable locks as Sherlock was normally really reserved during the day but had turned out (surprisingly) to be a cuddler in bed. Not that Molly complained, there were  ~~no~~  few better things she could imagine than Sherlock holding onto her while they both slept in his king-sized bed with a memory-foam mattress and pillows and silky sheets.  
Letting her mind wander freely in all sorts of directions she kept playing with his hair which was ‘way’ too long for his normal standards due to a case which at first had required undercover work and than had him fixed on anything but a trip to the hairdressers. Molly had slipped of to sherlocks side by now, legs still entangled with his, one of his arms around her ribcage and her face right above his shoulder almost in his hair, she could smell his scent now, the typical sherlock scent of honey (why did he smell of honey all the time), his expensive cologne and faintly some chemicals form what ever his most recent experiment was. Over that natural Sherlock smell was the current smell of sweat and sex and silky sheets and (and she was a little proud of that) her. Breathing in these best of scents she nuzzled her face deeply into his locks, which provoked a rather unusual reaction from Sherlock.  
The detective who had just been laying on his back reminiscing about what new information he gathered tonight about how exactly Molly moved and reacted to when he touched her in certain ways (an experiment Molly didn’t know he was conducting but wouldn’t have been denying to participate in if she knew) suddenly tensed and gave out a strangled growl.  
Molly, who only knew this sound from when she did some very different things on some very different parts of Sherlock’s body grinned into his hair and did the same thing again, this time making sure she breathed out and let the air brush past the sensitive skin of his neck as well.  
This has the desired effect of making Sherlock growl even louder with the unexpected side effect of making him grab Molly spin the both of them around and pinning her on the sheets underneath him, wrapping them both even more tightly into the already tangled sheets, effectively pressing him onto her so none of them could really move.  
For a split-second Molly couldn’t decide if she should giggle at what a simple nuzzle could do to Sherlock or be deeply aroused at the way his naked body was pressed against hers, the sheets wrapped them up and the dark look of absolute desire in his eyes. She then did what every sane person in their right mind would do and used the arm that was mysteriously still around Sherlock’s neck to bring him down into a crushing, messy, passionate kiss that would have awoken anyone’s desire no matter how great the sex was they just had 5 Minutes ago.


End file.
